vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meyuu
Who is PB (Meyuu)? Meyuu or PB (Pi-Bee) for short is a roleplayer and a regular at The Golden Gator and more recently The Greater Gator. Her calm and sensible nature shouldn't be confused for weakness - she wears full armor, is always ready for combat and can handle herself well in a fight. Being a regular at the bar she's often the subject of being paired in various pretend dates and the antics that go on there. History and biography Being involved in a couple of fights she was asked by "Rob" Roflgator's to be hired as his 'punching bag' - being someone to take out his frustration on physically. A very strange request to ask but for the heck of it went along with it for the time being and agreed. After a while she protested that she couldn't take it any longer and Rob agreed to take it easier on her and PB saw him as a better boss since. He was still known to occasionally land a few blows on her at randomly when frustrated. On Dec 5th, 2018 she went on a date with IceDragon and ended up nearly beating IceFoxx to death after he attempted to 'pretend' to mug her. It was a ill-thought out plan by Roflgator to try and make IceDragon appear like a hero or - saving a damsel in distress in her eyes. The plan backfired when she shocked everyone with her fighting prowess and was the one doing the major beating instead of IceDragon. or SciFri.|thumb]] Bachelorette game show Having been involved in various dates and love triangles on Dec 11th 2019 she participated in a "Bachelorette" style elimination dating show where Shrimp, Spellboy, SciFri and AJLiddell participated. SciFri ended up winning. Although winning the competition any future dates with SciFri were canceled as she stopped attending around the beginning of 2019. Theories of SciFri having supposedly murdered her and him being a secret serial killer circulated but that ended up being false rumor-mongering. Date with Meech and his responses to her questions]] She made a return visiting The Golden Gator after being gone for a year on Dec 2nd, 2019 telling that she had been traveling the world. As quickly as she appeared Rob asked if she would be interested in going on a date with TheBigMeech which she accepted. Her date with Meech didn't go very well as she asked thoughtful questions he was bewildered by. When she asked him what three things he valued in life he answered "myself and money" among what his future goals and plans were. Among more weird things she was asked to lie to an another girl, told to say that she "gave meech chlamydia" as an excuse for Meech choosing to go on a date with her instead. At the end she rated their date together a low 4/10, but still agreed to go on a second one. Trivia *She got VR including leg trackers in Dec 2018. *Being on so many dates with various 'anime boys' she's accidentally mixed up their names on multiple occasions - including referring to SciFri as Spellboy. *She earned her nickname "PB-1C" after being asked her her bra size and answering "1C". That not being an actual bra size made the situation funny. *Some claim that she resemble Spellboy IRL, being called "Spellboys better looking twin sister". *Meyuu's model is based of the anime character Chung from the anime Elsword. Links and clips *Clip from the elimination dating game *SciFri tells his feelings for PB *Don't underestimate PB's fighting abilities *Meyuu's sudden return *Welcome back beating *Meyuu's date with Meech... *Meech getting his rank insulted *Dissing Meech Gallery Rofl Nov 14th 6 Meyuu and SciFri.jpg|Meeting SciFri on Nov 14th Rofl Nov 16th 7 Ectreloot and Meyuu.jpg|With Ectreloot Rofl Nov 16th 8 Meyuu and SciFri.jpg|SciFri tells his feelings for PB while being serenaded by Wimchimp Rofl Nov 21st 36 Spellboy and Meyuu.jpg|On a date with Spellboy Rofl Nov 21st 37 Wimchimp and Meyuu.jpg|With Wimchimp Rofl Nov 27th 20 Bearly and Meyuu (PeBe).jpg|With the A-lister himself Bearly Rofl Nov 30th 32 Nightshade, Icedragon and Meyuu.jpg|With Nightshade and IceDragon Rofl Dec 5th 3 PB (Meyuu) and IceDragon.jpg|On a date with IceDragon Rofl Dec 5th 11 IceDragon and PB (Meyuu).jpg|Intimate Rofl Dec 5th 12 IceDragon and PB (Meyuu).jpg|Kissing IceDragon Rofl Dec 10th 7 PB Meyuu and IceDragon.jpg|In combat outfit with IceDragon Rofl Dec 10th 26 PB Meyuu and SciFri.jpg|SciFri expresses his feelings for PB after he chose her instead of LilYuki. Rofl Dec 11th 8 PB Meyuu and Roflgator.jpg|With Roflgator Rofl Dec 11th 14 PB Meyuu AJLiddell.jpg|Elimination dating with Shrimp, Spellboy, SciFri and AJLiddell Rofl Dec 16th 26 PB Meyuu and SciFri on a date.jpg|On a date with SciFri Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 8 Meyuu.jpg|Back in Bricktown after a year. Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 21 Meech and Meyuu.jpg|Meech and Meyuu Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 23 Destiny brought you together Meyuu.jpg|Talking to Roflgator Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 38 Meyuu.jpg Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 41 Ruthless Ruby and Meyuu.jpg|Ruthless Ruby and Meyuu Rofl Dec 2nd 2019 51 Meyuu.jpg Artwork Gallery Meyuu who portrays PB is known to draw artwork of characters from her RP group. Roflgator as an Anime Boy - Artwork by Meyuu (PB) forrob2.png|Roflgator as an 'Anime Boy' by Meyuu Spellboy - Artwork by Meyuu (PB) frospellboy.png|Spellboy by Meyuu Cheese and Zazin artwork by Meyuu forzazin.png|Artwork of Cheeeeese and Zazin by Meyuu Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans